Soulmates
by FrozenDragonMaster
Summary: Natasha comes across Gamora in the Soulworld, and the two form a strong bond through loss and discovery.


When Natasha rises and flutters her eyes open, the first thing she sees is a dim yet ethereal orange sky and the seemingly endless horizon. The ground she is sitting upon ripples with every movement she makes, but strangely enough, she does not feel a soaking sensation on any part of her body. Natasha stands up on her feet to survey her new surroundings. Everything and everywhere is silent but the warm air makes it all seem soothing. Her mind races with thoughts about what happened before she arrived here until she glimpses a figure approaching her from the distance at a slow pace. Natasha reaches down to her waist, only to find that she has no weapons or equipment anywhere. She sighs with the uncertainty of facing something with just her martial skills, but she nevertheless walks towards the figure in a slow but calm stride.

A minute passes by when Natasha gradually gains a better look at the coming person. She can tell that this individual is a woman, about two inches taller, though not a human being due to her red ombre hair and green skin, not unlike the one that her dearest friend Bruce Banner has. The two share the same quizzical and inquisitive look in their eyes, for they are not entirely sure of what to do or say.

"Who are you?" asked the green-skinned woman. Natasha immediately remembers what she is referred to when she and Clint arrived on Vormir. Without hesitation, she answers the question.

"Natasha, daughter of Ivan. And who are you?"

"Gamora." She is initially reluctant to state the other half, but a deep exhale encourages her to accept what she had always been. "Daughter of Thanos."

The last line sparked memories in Natasha's head that manifested long before the Time Heist began.

"You're Nebula's sister, aren't you?" Gamora never expected her new acquaintance to say such a thing, but is relieved that Natasha managed to know her sister.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "You know her?" Natasha nods back to Gamora's question.

"It's a rather long story. Though the biggest question is where are we?"

"I'm not sure," replied Gamora as the pair look around their surroundings. "The last thing I remembered before arriving is seeing my father throwing me from a mountain on Vormir to claim the Soul Stone."

Natasha allows a faint gasp escape her mouth, for she too underwent a somewhat similar situation.

"I remember falling from a mountain on Vormir with my best friend trying to save me."

"Wait, you were on Vormir?" Natasha makes another nod. "Why?"

"To undo what Thanos did to half of the universe."

Gamora can feel her thoughts and heartbeat racing as she slowly sits on the rippling ground. _To undo what Thanos did to half of the universe_.

"My father, succeeded?" she asked as she looks down with disbelief.

"For the time being," replied Natasha as she sits in front of her. "But my friends and I are not the kinds that move on easily." Gamora closes her eyes for a moment until she recollects herself and looks back to Natasha.

"We should talk about what we know."

* * *

Natasha is surprised that Gamora knew about the Avengers from Thor, for it was not long after Thanos slaughtered half of the Asgardians and murdered Loki. She undoubtedly never had the best relationship with the so-called God of Mischief, but after finding out about how devastated Thor was, she starts to gain a certain degree of sympathy and even respect for her enemy.

"I never thought Loki would die trying to save his brother," admitted Natasha. "He tried to kill Thor quite often to be king, but I guess they patched things up before everything went south. I can tell that siblings can be very complicated."

Gamora smiles at the remark, understanding the idea very well thanks to how she and Nebula were raised.

"Nebula tried to kill me more times than I can count as well, but we set our differences aside, for Thanos is the one to blame."

* * *

Gamora then discusses the time when Thanos acquired the Reality Stone and begged her beloved Peter Quill have her killed due to her knowledge of the Soul Stone's whereabouts. But she underestimated her father too much and she was forced to reveal what she knew to save Nebula. The horrific screams that Nebula made when Thanos tortured her still ring in Gamora's ears. With a tear shed, she barely has the strength to continue. It is only when Natasha gently places her hand on Gamora's that she manages to pull through. The two can feel a stream of tingling comfort surge through them when their skin touches one another for the first time.

* * *

The story on Vormir is the one that interests Natasha the most. She can relate to how the Stonekeeper greets Gamora and Thanos before revealing the price of the Soul Stone. Gamora talks about how she mocked Thanos for being a selfish monster, and how shocked she was that he genuinely loved her, and he was forced to make the payment to 'save' the universe.

"I guess that's how you got here." Gamora nods to Natasha's statement. A moment of silence passes until Gamora continues.

"All my life, I thought he only saw me as a weapon, a means to an end. Seeing him in tears was the one thing I never expected."

Natasha starts to feel empathy surging through her head. She is somewhat reminded by the time she lived through in the Red Room. Trained to become the world's most dangerous assassin just like how Gamora was pushed to become the deadliest woman in the galaxy. Natasha is unsure if her tutors truly care about her well being deep within. If they didn't, she wouldn't be too concerned about them using her as a sacrifice in an attempt to claim the Soul Stone.

* * *

Gamora sobbed into tears when Natasha told her about the loss of Groot, Mantis, Drax, and Peter. Even the actual death of Thanos is something she cannot hold back from. The destruction of the Infinity Stones made it worse since there was no hope to resurrect everyone that Thanos killed. Natasha also feels tears slipping down her cheeks when she recites the time she witnessed her family, friends, and allies dying and disintegrating. Feeling the urge for comfort, the two women instinctively embrace one another, knowing that they have suffered through the same loss in the hands of a common adversary.

Natasha continues to talk about how the world was coping with the countless loss for the past five years. Some people were able to move on, but others like Natasha and the remaining Avengers could not. All seemed bleak for her until Scott Lang showed up with a promising solution. He was trapped in the Quantum Realm for five years, but to him, it felt like five hours, which gave the idea of time travel. Gamora can feel hope returning to her when Natasha and the Avengers coordinated the Time Heist to retrieve the stones and undoing Thanos' snap. The hope is soon flooded by a sense of melancholy when she realizes how the retrieval of the Soul Stone proceeded

"Clint and I disagreed," Natasha started as water swells in her eyes. "He told me to tell his family that he loves them, but I told him that he can do it himself when they return." Gamora feels conflicted about how the story on Vormir progresses.

"He tried his best to hold on, but I assured him that everything will be okay. So I let go, and here I am." Without any hesitation, Gamora wraps her left arm around her human friend. Natasha clings onto the Zehoberei, with no intentions of letting go.

"It feels like I have known you for awhile Gamora, but somehow I feel very grateful that our paths have crossed." Gamora smiles at Natasha's words.

"Me too Natasha."

Time seems to work very differently wherever they currently are. Natasha and Gamora seem to have talked for days without realizing it. Their presence to one another has also ignited something inside each of them, something that cannot truly be described by words. Natasha still thinks about Bruce and Gamora still loves Peter, but they know that their circumstances are inevitable, and what comes next is something they are not willing to deny. The two then gaze into each other's eyes as they slowly approach one another and allow their lips to lock in a tender kiss.

Things heat up as Natasha and Gamora allow their tongues to slide and tangle with one another, prompting them both to let out delicate moans. As passion and desire take over, they spontaneously undress and throw all of their clothes aside before viewing each other's unsheathed bodies for the first time. Natasha notices that the scar that the Winter Soldier inflicted on her stomach is no longer there. But that no longer matters as she and Gamora resume expressing their newfound emotions.

Natasha is quick in placing herself on top of Gamora. The two women gasp when their breasts and nipples collide, but it didn't stop them from continuing their kiss. While Gamora enjoys being on the bottom, she soon rolls herself to the top as Natasha wraps her legs around the Zehoberei's hips and aligns their centers together. The pair moans at the exquisite sensation and Gamora wastes no time in grinding herself against the slightly shorter human. The ever-growing friction causes the water below to create massive ripples that travel for great distances. The sky comes alive with echoes of the two affectionate souls. After an hour of kissing and grinding, Natasha and Gamora stop to catch some breath and ogle each other's beauty. When they are done, they resume and increase their intimacy tenfold, not knowing or caring if they can, will, or want to end this splendor.

* * *

When Natasha and Gamora are awake, they do not realize that they have been soundly asleep in each other's arms. Neither of them feels a blush of embarrassment burning in their cheeks. With no one else around, it seems unnecessary for them to put their clothes back on.

"Do you think your friends succeeded?" Gamora asked as she stands on her feet and helps Natasha up.

"Without a doubt. They will do whatever it takes." She looks around and realizes that they haven't been eating or drinking for God knows how long.

"Have you ever felt hungry or thirsty when you got here?" Gamora is about to answer when she realizes that Natasha might be feeling the same way too.

"Have you?" Natasha starts to think and shakes her head in agreement.

"I guess being killed for the Soul Stone has its perks."

Gamora lets out a gentle laugh as she and Natasha observe the orange horizon before them.

"Even though it is constantly bright, I was never bothered by it."

"Yeah," added Gamora.

"Where else are we gonna get a view like this?"

"Very few places," answered Gamora. "We're going to see this for all eternity, and I'm glad to have you be a part of it, Natasha."

Natasha puts on a heartwarming smile as she and Gamora wrap each other's bodies with their arms.

"Me too Gamora."

Without a second thought, Natasha and Gamora enter another round of kissing and lovemaking. Victory for their friends is not entirely assured, but both of them know for certain that they will never be alone, for they have each other as friends and as soulmates.


End file.
